


Give You What You Want

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Complicated Relationships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Thomas Barrow and Jimmy Kent are friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Sadly.Oneshot/drabble





	Give You What You Want

_“…I can never give you what you want.”_

Jimmy Kent never forgot those words that he spoke to Mr. Barrow. He never forgot what they meant either. He never forgot the look on the other man’s face: swollen and purple, split lip and bruised eyes. And yet still he had just smiled at him, given him the time of day. Sometimes Jimmy was disgusted, but with himself.

But now they really were friends. Things were almost normal. Almost.

“Wait.” Jimmy sighed and put out his cigarette. He turned to face him, and for once both of their expressions were serious. “I’m serious,” He said out loud. “If we’re going to be friends, you need to…get over this crush thing.”

He winced having said it like that. It just wasn’t something you really talked about, even in private like this. But to his credit, Thomas Barrow didn’t look bothered. Jimmy knew that if anyone else had said it though, he’d have been mad.

“I am over it,” He said calmly, and took a drag on his own cigarette. “I want to go out with you, and you don’t want to go out with me. I am perfectly okay with living in that constant pain.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Mr. Barrow really was a drama queen. But…as long as he was sure he was okay.


End file.
